


Dulcis Avunculus

by TheFilthWithin (Flatfootmonster)



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Depends what country in which you reside, Forced Orgasm, Hannibal is an adult, Inappropriate Erections, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, Love Bites, M/M, Manipulative Hannibal, Marking, Mildly Dubious Consent, Older Man/Younger Man, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Ownership, Rough Sex, Sneaking Around, Subspace, Think Uncle, This could technically be underage, Whats a few months between friends?, Will totally wants it, will is 17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-20 00:22:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13135263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flatfootmonster/pseuds/TheFilthWithin
Summary: Dr Lecter had been friends with his dad for as long as Will could remember. They weren't college buddies since his dad had never been to college but they were fast friends for reasons that Will still couldn't fathom. Where his Dad liked sports, Dr Lecter liked fine art and reading. It was why Will had been drawn to his company. The man understood him where his own father did not.





	1. Build Up

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to [Joanie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/JoanieLSpeak/pseuds/JoanieLSpeak) and [Lady Darkness](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Darkness/pseuds/Lady_Darkness) for giving me a hand with the edits! I love you both <3
> 
> MERRY CHRISTMAS ALL! 
> 
> Enjoy, Becs

Will lay in his quiet, dimly lit bedroom, listening to nothing other than his own expectant heartbeat. He'd be there soon. He said he would come that night and he  _ always _ kept his word. Will's dad was pulling a night shift and the man’s good friend had agreed to check on Will - because that's what good buddies did for one another. The  _ family friend  _ had sent a text to Will, too,but the boy’s father didn't know about that. Pushing his hands to his stomach, Will  forced the butterflies to still. 

It had been a long time coming, beginning around the time Will had become aware of his body and what he  _ liked _ . Dr Lecter had been friends with his dad for as long as Will could remember. They weren't college buddies since his dad had never been to college but they were fast friends for reasons that Will still couldn't fathom. Where his Dad liked sports, Dr Lecter liked fine art and reading. It was why Will had been drawn to his company. The man understood him where his own father did not.

Dr Lecter had seen Will's interests blossoming and encouraged them, bringing him books or music that might be to Will’s liking. His suggestions always hinged on a comment made some months back or a conversation that had passed between them. The man talked to him as if he were an adult and it made Will feel special – _unique_ even _._ Will’s loneliness which  had become commonplace, seemed to melt away when they were together. Will was confident that his increasingly immoral feelings for the older man had been carefully hidden for the most part, but occasionally, he would stare too long or his hugs would linger where any other teenage boy’s normally wouldn't. 

Will knew how _he_ felt, recognising the urges that had become more apparent as he’d grown, and he was certain the man had to be aware as well. Dr Lecter _himself_ , on the other hand, remained a mystery. Will couldn't see past his impervious face. There was no hint to what the man felt when their bodies would brush together in passing or their hands would collide reaching for the same book. 

There had to be something else there. Occasionally, the man's hands would linger on him, adjusting his clothes or guiding him from a room – a palm pressed just a little too low on his back. The mere thought of those long fingers brushing against his skin made Will’s body respond in the most embarrassing way, and he was convinced that there had to be more behind the man's smile when he chose to touch him in such a way. 

Once, at the Doctor's home, they’d shared a bench for a lesson at the harpsichord when a large, warm palm landed in Will's lap. Fingers gently gripped the boy's thigh, causing his lungs to freeze. Will’s fingers splayed across the keys, making an awful sound twang through the otherwise peaceful ambiance. 

“Clumsy boy,” chided Dr Lecter with a pleased chuckle. Then the hand vanished and the man acted like nothing had happened. Will felt the handprint for days afterwards, like a branding. 

Will tried his hardest to  push for a response from the man in the only way a sixteen-year-old boy could. His dad went to the store one afternoon, leaving Will to read with Dr Lecter on the sofa. In a fit of impulse, Will had gingerly placed his hand on the man's leg. His sweaty, trembling palm skirted higher up the man’s thigh. His eyes remained glued to a single  line on the page, tracing the words over and over. The smooth fabric of Dr Lecter’s suit pants had glided under his skin. He felt the man's breath falter before fingers were on his wrist; an iron vice stopping Will dead. 

“No,” said the Doctor – the words gentle but forceful.

Will turned to him then, perplexed at the denial he’d not expected.The confusion gave way to frustration as the man stared unreadably back at him. Throwing himself forward, Will tried to kiss him then. His lips skidded along the five o'clock stubble that dusted the man's cheek. Dr Lecter turned away from Will, rejecting him outright.

“I said  _ no _ , Will,” he repeated. His voice had risen above the normal calm that was a constant in Dr Lecter. Will skittered back from him with his mouth hanging open and useless, mortified by the humiliation of being snubbed. The man’s blank eyes watched as Will scrambled from the sofa and ran to his own bedroom. 

Since that moment, the boy kept his distance knowing that he was unwanted – not special enough for Dr Lecter. The man became an infrequent visitor after the debacle, but it didn't quell Will’s thoughts about him, especially when he'd lay in his bed, letting his hands roam so as to find relief from his infatuation in the only way he knew how. Will would imagine that day at the harpsichord ending very differently. Skilled fingers would not have brushed his leg, but rather unfastened his trousers to touch his virgin skin underneath. His kiss would have been returned on the sofa, and the man would have proceed to  _ take _ from Will whatever he’d wanted right there, whilst his dad was at the store. The fantasies changed over time but they always included Dr Lecter.

Everything changed when Will began to date. He’d only been with Matthew for a few weeks before his father caught wind and his discovery led to some very long and uncomfortable conversations. The boys were only holding hands and kissing, but his father still made an almighty fuss and gossiped his concerns to his good friend, Dr Lecter – at least that’s what Will assumed had happened. Things, quite abruptly, changed yet again, and Will was suddenly being offered personal tutelage from the Doctor.

“Will, the man is a genius,” his father had said. “You can't say no to his offer! He's making time for you so you can go to a good college. You want to go to a good college, don't you?” _H_ is dad had been impatient with Will’s reluctance. He hadn’t wanted to turn his friend’s assistance down, so proud to know that a man like Dr Hannibal Lecter had taken a special interest in his own son. Will wondered how he would feel now if he knew just how _special_ that interest had become.

Will had eventually relented, though he’d been confused with why the man had suddenly wanted something to do with him. Was it just to watch Will squirm? Or was he being genuinely nice? Will didn't know and he refused to make a fool of himself again.

Intentions became clear, however, at their second lesson.

“So, I hear that you have started dating.” 

Will had just set down two glasses of lemonade on the kitchen table for them both and proceeded to slump into his chair, avoiding eye contact. He chewed his lip, not quite sure what to say. He was just becoming accustomed to the Doctor's stimulating attention again - beaming under the praise or focusing under the corrections. WIll was still interested in Dr Lecter, and he found himself fearful of saying something that might  push the man away. He was already hoping that the man still harbored feelings for him since Dr Lecter had been denying himself that time on the sofa. Will’s fantasies had returned to him with a renewed vigor. He felt guilty for those thoughts. He supposed they made him a terrible boyfriend to Matthew. But when Dr Lecter looked at him with that ambiguous smirk on his face, he found it hard to care. 

“I guess I’m seeing someone. But it's nothing really.” 

“Oh? Your father said you were quite serious.” Will studied the man’s face a moment, seemingly engrossed in finding a page in a book he’d brought to the session.

“He did? Well, it's nothing. We hang out and we… make out. That's it though.” The sentence felt rushed and Will was disoriented by his own vehement response.

The man had paused then, a heat flashing from within his eyes. It was gone as quickly as it had appeared and Dr Lecter continued with the lesson. Will felt that unsurety in their dynamics surface again, but this time there was ire mixed in with his emotions. He’d been distracted by his worries for the rest of their allotted time and it had not escaped Dr Lecter’s attention.

“Are you ok, Will? Would you like to stop?” 

Will wet his lips. “I'm fine, Sir.” He smiled tremulously at the book that now laid closed in front of him, unable to meet the man's eyes.

Hannibal chuckled. “I suppose you are missing your boyfriend while you spend time with an old man.”

“No. I'm not.” Will replied, disputing the accusation. “I like being here. With you.” He stubbornly set his jaw.

Dr Lecter chuckled. “You enjoy our boring music lesson more than kissing someone _.  _ There’s a thought.” 

Will didn’t know what to say. It seemed like such a personal though offhand comment.

When he failed to answer, Dr Lecter carried on. “You tried to kiss me once. Do you remember, Will?” His piercing eyes dug into the boy, who had now turned bright red. Will blushed so ferociously, his face felt on fire. Then it had seemed obvious that the man just wanted to watch him squirm.

“I'm sorry,” he stuttered. “I didn't… it was a mistake. I shouldn't–”

“A mistake?”

Will nodded, wishing the ground would swallow him up.

“You didn't  _ want _ to kiss me?” The man’s voice sounded offended.

Will looked for somewhere to hide but he was trapped between his tutor and the wall. It was just the two of them in his dining room, crowded around the same side of the table. His head dropped in defeat. “I did,” he whispered. “Sorry.”

Dr Lecter hummed and a long awkward silence dragged out before the man continued, “Do you like kissing your boyfriend, Will?”

“I guess.” The words were mumbled into Will's chest.

“Show me how you do it.”

Will was stricken dumb, not daring to move as his mind began to spin out of control. How could he show him? “ _ How _ ?” he frustratingly plead.

The man chuckled at him. “How do you think?” When Dr Lecter leaned towards him and his hand landed gently on Will's thigh, the boy flinched. He didn't want to make a fool of himself again. Was this a test? Was it a game? The fingers then traced further up his leg, dangerously close to his groin, fingernails dragging across denim. The vibration forced the air from Will’s lungs in a staggered whimper. He tried to scootch away from the man but that vice gripped his thigh, fingers digging into the flesh through his jeans.

“Don't be rude, Will. Don't you want to kiss me anymore?”

Will shook his head, confused. “But  _ you _ didn't want  _ me _ ,” he exclaimed. “ _ You’re the one that  _ said no!”

“I'm not saying no now.” Dr Lecter smirked at him and Will couldn’t move. “I want you to kiss me.” After a moment of stillness, Hannibal added the command, “ _ Now _ , Will.”

He blinked in surprise. He couldn't understand why all of a sudden the man wanted to be kissed. Did Will  __ even want to kiss him? He had a boyfriend after all. But Dr Lecter's fingers were latched onto him and the man looked immovable. If Will told him no, he might become upset and tell Will's dad. He might refuse to tutor him. HIs father would be furious with him.

Will’s eyes stalled on the man’s lips, curving into a cruel smile as the hand tightened on his leg, pulling the boy towards him. Words of protest had travelled up Will’s throat only to lose their power on his tongue. Fingers wove through his hair and he whimpered pathetically as Dr Lecter wrenched his head forward, until he found his lips pressed hard against the man's. Desperate noises escaped Will’s nose as Dr Lecter's tongue pushed past his lips, forcing his mouth open.

He wanted to push his hands against the man, to stop the intrusion. It had shocked Will. He wanted to think,  _ needed  _ to think - but Dr Lecter didn’t give him time to do that. His hands were useless, grabbing at his knees as the man’s fingers travelled over his groin, ignoring how Will shuddered under his hand, and they gripped onto his waistband, yanking him further forward. Will found himself awkwardly pulled to the man’s chest, whose knees were between Will’s. He was unable to pull his thighs together to deny the fingers that roughly pulled at his fly and pushed inside his jeans, all the while his mouth was invaded by the man’s tongue. The fingers didn't relent in their grip on his hair. In fact, they tightened when Will tried to pull away to breathe.

Dr Lecter laughed against his mouth when he found Will already hard. His palm slid over the boy’s erection at a maddingly slow pace as Will strained to retain his uncomfortable position, perched on the edge of his chair and leaning against the man. His legs were pushed apart whilst his cock was groped through his boxers by a powerful, demanding hand. He found his own hands bunching the material of Dr Lecter’s shirt in tight fists, trying to hold on to something for fortitude as his shame mounted.

The grip on his hair pulled him backwards. The man separated their lips so he could look down on the boy, his ruthless smile returning to his face. Will tried to drop his chin to hide from that gaze. His face was a hot and flustered mess and the small moans he made, no longer muffled by Dr Lecter’s mouth, grew louder.

“I knew you would like it like this, Will. Look at you, helpless and lusting after me.” The man murmured, taking his time to drink in the details of Will’s face. “Did you find a boyfriend just to grab my attention?”

Will tried to shake his head but the hand in his hair wouldn’t allow it. “No, I didn’t,  _ please _ .” His eyebrows drew together as he begged for something, anything that would relieve the growing tension building inside him. Will didn’t think he’d started dating to garner attention.  _ Everyone  _ dated. The grip pulled his head back at a sharp angle, and Will winced.

“Don’t lie, Will. You have my attention now. I hope you don’t regret it.” The man’s expression said he had no choice in the matter.

When Dr Lecter’s fingers pulled at the hem of his underwear, Will had let out a sob. That’s where the man would find him already leaking and sticky. The doctor snickered as his fingers curled around the boy's shaft. Will was helpless to stop him  _ or _ the way his hips bucked into the warm palm that tightly gripped him. The muscles in his thighs shook and Will found himself gasping for sharp, irregular breaths. He closed his eyes tightly.

“Look at me, Will.” Dr Lecter’s voice was deceptively soft, the words a command that Will had no other choice than to obey. His eyes opened to find the man boring into his skull with his own penetrating gaze. Will tried to shy away from being exposed but it was impossible. “Good boy. You’re already messy,” he proudly snickered.

Perversely, Will felt a warm explosion in his chest at the possibility of the man feeling pride in him, even in that situation. It was a confusing mix of emotions: arousal, confusion, fear, guilt, shame and excitement - all at the same time. His head spun. It had all happened so fast, and his body was reacting just as rapidly. The touches he had dreamed about were happening, not exactly as Will had imagined, but it was enough to make him moan with unexpected pleasure.

That was how Will came, staring into the fire that was Dr Lecter’s eyes. His legs tried in vain to snap shut as his body jerked. The unrelenting hand forced the orgasm from the boy’s body, wringing him dry until Will spasmed in sensitivity, whimpering mindless pleas to the man. When the hand stilled, Will tried to collapse forward unto him, but the fingers in his hair were not yet ready to release him.

“And now you will help me clean up, Will.”

Will frowned at the command, but was too lost in the numbness that crashed down on him  to question it. Dr Lecter’s hand moved from his lap, and Will couldn’t look away from the man’s eyes. A slick fingertip brushed against his lips before pushing inside his mouth. The boy grunted indignantly as the fingers began to drag slowly in and out, between his lips.

The man frowned at him. “ _ Suck _ ,” he said, impatiently as if WIll should have known better than to be gawking at him with his mouth hanging open. Without question, the boy latched onto the digits that were traveling over his tongue, spreading the salty taste of his own cum throughout his mouth. “Keep swallowing, Will. It should help.” It was the same lecturing tone Dr Lecter had used to describe the meaning behind a poem thirty minutes ago. Will obeyed, swallowing down his own ejaculate from the man’s fingers until just a miniscule taste lingered. “Very good, Will,” he murmured. The fingers pulled from the boy’s mouth, leaving Will panting with spit dribbling down his chin.

Dr Lecter looked at him with a pleased expression settling on his face – an experimentalist surgeon admiring one of his successful test subjects. Then he let Will collapse into him, pulling the boy onto his lap and humming soothing words into the flesh of Will’s sweaty throat. The doctor’s breath stirred Will thoroughly mussed hair and the boy’s slender limbs clung to the man as he recovered.

When Will had regained his senses, he struggled to think of something  to say. Everything had obviously changed between them. What were their boundaries now? Before he had a chance to formulate a question, Dr Lecter silenced his worries.

“You should go and change. Your father will be home soon,” he had said. Will nodded against his chest. “We’ll have to work on your kissing, Will. You’re entirely too sloppy.”

“I’m sorry, Sir,”  he stammered, wiping his mouth against his shirt sleeve. “I’ll do better.”

Dr Lecter shushed him. “Of course you will. You just need someone with experience.”

All he could do was nod again before the man reprimanded him for lingering when he had been instructed otherwise. Will washed and changed as quickly as he could manage, but by the time he was bounding down the stairs again, his father’s voice was reverberating off the kitchen walls.

Since that encounter, every meeting had been a new experience for him. Will learned what was expected of him in regards to the secret they now shared: compliance and obedience in every form. He found that complaisance very easy to give, even when he was instructed  to do no more with his boyfriend than kiss. Dr Lecter had insisted that Will not make a fool of himself  until he had learned how to be an attentive lover.

At first, the man focussed on touching Will – exploring his body in a way no one had done before. Mouth and hands travelled over the boy, pulling orgasm after easy orgasm from him. They were never satiated despite how many times they made Will cry out in desperation. Then the doctor started to guide Will over his own body. The first time Dr Lecter’s warm hand worked the boy’s palm up and down his cock, they were sitting on Will’s bed. The man came quickly, which surprised Will, but the doctor always kept his composure despite the pulsing heat that dripped from him into Will's cupped hand. The boy was instructed to catch every drop so as not to make a mess.

The first time Will took the man’s cock in his mouth they were also  on his bed. His dad had passed out downstairs after one too many beers and Dr Lecter came upstairs to check on Will by gently rousing the boy from his sleep by raking fingers through his hair. The mattress dipped when the man knelt next to him, urging his head up with a guiding hand and, before Will had fully woken, the solid head of the man's cock brushed over his lips.

By this point, Will had experienced and watched his own arousal sucked and licked by the doctor enough times to have an understanding of what he was expected to do. His lips parted around the head and the precum was swept away by his tongue. It tasted different from his own. That was the last thought Will had before the man began to thrust harshly into him. Sharp moans muffled by flesh were the only sounds in the darkness. He sucked noisily through his nose, not granted respite, and saliva dripped from his mouth by the time the man pushed hard against him, cum spurting down Will’s throat. He gagged at the sensation but even then, Dr Lecter didn’t let up on his grip, grinding further into the body convulsing on his cock. Whispered words urged Will to swallow it down  _ like a good boy _ .

He laid down with Will after, curled around the smaller body until sleep washed over the boy, accompanied by the man's soft murmurs that carved deep lines to Will’s cheeks as he smiled. Will had felt empty the next day when he woke alone, just the smell of Dr Lecter lingered on his skin.

Over time, Matthew become impatient with him, confused by Will’s resistance to move beyond kissing and even that was becoming less frequent. Matthew’s mouth didn’t feel the same as the mouth that praised and punished him. Eventually, Matthew stopped calling and texting, but Will barely noticed. He was too preoccupied with the impromptu visits from his tutor.

Sometimes, the doctor would pick Will up from school only to find an empty car lot where a firm hand would guide the boy’s head into his lap. Will was learning quickly, adapting to the usual brutal pace with which Dr Lecter preferred to fuck his mouth. Tears would blur Will’s vision by the time his head was pushed forcefully down that length - one last time before being filled. But the pride Will felt at the quiet moans and grunts that came from Dr Lecter’s mouth, made any discomfort worthwhile.

Outside the intimate moments, their relationship remained nurturing. Dr Lecter retained the role of teacher and friend.His focus on Will excelling academically never wavered, and Will’s grades continued to improve. This kept Will’s father curiosity from being piqued when he would arrive home to find them studying yet again. As long as Will was doing well and everyone was happy, his dad chose to remain ignorant as to what was happening right under his nose.

Will was certain that his father had to  have  _ some _ suspicions, especially when one of the doctor’s most enticing sources of entertainment came from turning Will on when his dad was only in the next room. They would sit on the couch or at the table and fingers would skirt the very edges of decency, drawing painfully slow lines down Will’s lower abdomen, or sultry promised would be whispered into the boy’s ear. It never took much to fluster Will and force an erection. He’d been teased so much on one occasion that the boy had to relieved the pressure in the toilet, returning to the kitchen with a triumphant smirk on his face that was all for the man happily sharing dinner with him and his father. Dr Lecter obviously knew what Will had done, and he sneered at Will – a look told the boy something painful would be done about that behaviour. Later that evening, the doctor enacted his punishment when he took  complete control over Will’s pleasure. The boy now needed express permission to touch himself  _ and  _ come Even when it was the doctor’s own body that worked him into a frenzy, Will would have to ask or sometimes beg. He didn’t mind, however. Will would do anything to appease his experienced lover and had told the man just that. Dr Lecter had responded with a simple quirk of an eyebrow, and Will knew he intended to test that hypothesis. 

That was why Will now lay, waiting for Dr Lecter to use the key under the plant pot to let himself into his best friend’s family home. The day before, Dr Lecter told Will before departing and just out of earshot of his dad, that he was going to  _ fuck _ Will the next night. It had been stated plainly with no time to ask questions. Will was smacked by the, now familiar, nervous arousal that he craved every time they spoke. But the man hadn’t replied to any of his texts that begged for permission to touch himself that day. Only one text had been returned and it  let Will know when he would arrive and what Will would need to do beforehand. Dr Lecter wanted him like this  – tightly coiled and anxious, whining and sobbing before the end and his granted release. 


	2. Climax

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will has prepared everything he was instructed to. Now he waits for Dr Lecter to arrive, in the night and with dark intentions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well. This was fun to write. I hope you enjoy. Sorry for the wait, smut always takes so long for me to write.
> 
> Love, Becs

**Chapter 2**

Will froze as he heard a soft click downstairs. The front door had just shut. It was a long minute that the boy laid breathless until the sound of light footfalls approached his room. He watched the door handle turn, exhaling loudly in a strange mix of apprehension and reassurance when Dr Lecter stepped into his room. The low light from his lamp made the man’s features gentler than Will knew them to be. He smiled as Will shifted, sitting up with his back against the headboard, the covers gathering around his waist and baring his naked torso.

Dark eyes travelled around the room as the man crossed the space between them. The way he moved and casually glanced a fingertip over the dresser held an air about it that indicated somehow the Doctor knew every mundane and dark detail to Will’s space. From the pretzel tin in the closet that held his collection of coins, to the dented tobacco tin with a ship on the lid that was hidden under his bed and contained three cigarettes and a crumpled box of condoms.

“I hope the rest of you is bare, as I  _ asked _ .” 

Will watched the man as his overcoat slid down his arms in one smooth motion. Folding it once, he laid it neatly over the back of the desk chair. The boy swallowed as those precise fingers began to loosen the knot of the man’s tie, approaching the bed at a leisurely gait.

“Yes, Sir.” Removing all of his clothing had been in the doctor’s instructions. The boy shivered as the man sat on the edge of his bed. As intimate as they had been, Will had never been completely bare before the man or anyone for that matter. He felt vulnerable and that emotion alone made his cock twitch, already laying hard and heavy along his stomach.

“Good.” That small smile curled Dr Lecter’s lips, the one that confused Will as to whether it was cruel or kind. Will decided long ago that it was both. The man’s hand reached towards him, fingers gripping into the material of the covers and yanked it away. The boy flinched as his last defence was removed. The smile deepened as dark eyes drank in every inch of his body. His heart hammered in his chest.. “You’re already aroused, Will,” Dr Lecter teased, cocking his head slightly. “This might become  _ uncomfortable  _ for you. Relief won't come for quite some time.”

Will nodded hesitantly, his hands gripping the sheets to stop from covering himself. “I’ve been hard all day.” His voice was hoarse. “But I’ll be ok. I won’t cum until you let me, Sir.”

“I know you won’t.” A palm crept up Will’s thigh, coming to a stop where the muscle was thick and tender. Then his fingers sunk into flesh like a hawk that had caught its prey. Will gasped at the sharp and sudden sensation before that shock was overtaken by a nervous giggle that lurched from his lungs as he was yanked down the bed until he lay flat on his back with Dr Lecter towering over him. The laughter stilled as the doctor’s eyes scoured Will seeming to flay the skin from his bones. His legs were bent at the knee and drawn up, and the man looked at them as though he considered them a potential problem. Hands rested on his knees for a moment, thumbs traced the cartilage under the boy’s skin before strength bore down on Will. His breath hitched as his legs were pushed flat to the bed. He didn’t think it possible to be at the man’s mercy any more than he currently was - stripped bare and intimately exposed. 

“ _ That’s _ better,” he said and Will couldn’t respond. His mind was dizzying as Dr Lecter absorbed him, not caring to repress the hunger in his eyes. The intensity Will felt from the man made adrenaline surge through him. Fear tugged at his stomach which only made him moan pathetically. The man hummed approvingly at the boy’s responses to him doing almost nothing at all. 

“I see you have adhered to all my instructions.” The man’s fingers ran over the towel that Will was laying on. He could feel the way his fingertips passed over the coarse fabric, edging closer to where the boy’s backside was laid. Will gasped as the those fingertips landed on his skin, tracing lazy lines along his groin and drifting towards his perineum. The touches became more fluid and firm as the fingers worked through the lube already messily spread there. The teasing sensations had Will’s body clenching and relaxing erratically. “How many fingers did you manage, Will?” 

“Two, Sir.” Will breathed the words out in a rush. 

The man hummed, considering. “We shall have to do better than that, Will. I don’t want to cause you too much discomfort.” He smiled and looked into Will’s widening eyes, there would be pain and they both knew it. The Doctor looked enthralled by the thought and Will imagined himself squirming and gasping under the weight of the man. His cock twitched again and he shuddered to empathise just how much pleasure the notion gave him. Will was sure this was not usual behaviour, if he believed how sex was portrayed on the TV. He didn’t care, this was what he wanted. “You really would let me do anything to you, wouldn’t you?” 

Will nodded, he wanted to answer but the fingers on him slipped over the sensitive skin his own fingers had been working before the Doctor had arrived. He had touched Will there before, it had become something the boy expected when he would suck the man’s cock. A finger would run firmly between his cheeks, sometimes pushing inside of his body. At first it had seemed a strange sensation, one that would leave an ache afterwards. Over time, it had become associated with the pleasure he felt, especially when the man would move his fingers inside of him, teasing at a spot that would make the boy whimper against the flesh in his mouth. Then he had been instructed to touch himself there when he would be given permission to pleasure himself. It never felt as good as when the Doctor would do it but Will had begun to enjoy the sensations coupled together. So much so that when he had been told just to stretch himself out and not to touch his cock earlier, he had felt almost as much pleasure as normal. Now, Will could feel the intentions behind the man’s actions and it gave the action a sharper edge; his stomach twisted as a finger slid inside of him. 

Will let out a low groan and arched his back, rocking his hips eagerly against the man. Part of the action was to encourage the sensation, part of it was to coax the demanding nature in the Doctor. He had to stop his lips drawing up at the corners when another hand landed on his hip. With a tutting noise the man stilled his movement, pushing the boy’s body firmly into the mattress. The finger within him stilled.

“Will, if you cannot be patient, I  _ will  _ draw this out even longer for you. If you provoke me, I’ll give you a lesson; long and hard.” he said firmly. A warning was more than Will had grown accustomed to. The Doctor was being lenient with him. He bit down on his lip imagining what this long and hard lesson would entail. It was tempting. Perhaps it would be prudent to work up to that.  _ Perhaps  _ that was the reason for the man’s leniency, the man who seemed to understand exactly when Will had reached that point of understanding without uttering a word. “Good boy.”

The hand on his hip stayed its place, anchoring Will’s body and the finger began to move inside him again. His breath hitched when a second finger pushed alongside the first. There was no hesitation in the man’s movement. He expected Will’s body to give way and it did, despite the whimper of mild protest that came from the submitting boy.

“Remember to breathe,”

Will exhaled, emptying his lungs having been held full too long. As soon as he took another breath, his muscles relaxed and his body softened. The man hummed in approval over him. 

“That’s it,” The voice was closer than it had been. Will realised he had closed his eyes, panic flashed in him as he snapped them open to find the man leaning over him, just as his clothed body pressed down on Will’s bare skin. Fingers twisted and scissored and the Doctor’s dark gaze took in every minute reaction that his motions caused on the boy’s face. Will’s eyes widened and his lips trembled as he gulped down more air, his heart beat thrummed through him.

“Sorry.” Will said. His fingers were still curled into the sheets. 

“For?” The man cocked an eyebrow, although he knew what Will was apologising for. He wanted Will to say it. 

“Closing my eyes.”

The Doctor chuckled. “Try and keep them open, I’ll remind you. I won’t be so strict about  _ that  _ tonight.” Will swallowed, the sentence was both sinister and alleviating. What was he going to be strict about? “The only thing you need to worry about is cumming when I tell you to and not before.” He read Will's silent questions so easily just by the expressions that flickered over his face. To emphasise his point, the fingers slid into the boy until they reached the last knuckle, crooking them, the man began to probe the spot that had only been explored gently before.

Will choked on the noise that tried to escape his lungs, hands flying to the man’s arms as he gripped hard to the sturdy muscle underneath the cotton. The pressure that was being massaged into his core sent sparks through his body; an electric current flowing on a loop and there would not be a break in the circuit for a long while. His body jolted uncontrollably under the man’s weight as the force strengthened against him with each thrust. Every time Will would adapt to the way he was being stretched, the fingers would twist and change their motion or scissor inside him. 

He sighed out a shaky breath as the man pulled his fingers from him, almost to the tips before they delved into him again. This time there were three. Will sobbed as the man moved into him, unstoppably and he gave way. Every burn and ache was a delicate balance against the bliss that raked him as he was thoroughly stimulated. His fingers bunched the material of the man’s shirt - his body was being prepared for what was to come and he had no idea what that would feel like until now, with so much of the Doctor inside of him. Will couldn't help twisting and crying out until the man reminded him in a stern voice that there  _ were  _ neighbours and if Will could not control his mouth, then the Doctor would gag him. The boy bit his lip and whimpered; the image of him gagged and restrained made his head spin. Those eyes kept him grounded, dark and encompassing - Will could almost drown in them. But they kept him right here, where Doctor Lecter wanted him.

Sweat dripped down his thighs from the crease of his knees, Will could feel a sheen of it on his forehead too where strands of hair were plastered to his skin. He released a hand to drift hesitantly between their bodies. The man’s eyes tracked his movements curiously, the white cloth strained over his shoulders and biceps as his hand relentlessly fucked Will open.

“I am going to make a mess on you, Sir.” Will said, his words stuttered out on his jagged breath. 

“Are you now?” The Doctor was all calm amusement, enjoying the frenzied actions of the boy beneath him. Fretting at the thought of dirtying his clothes. Will’s hand pushed at his shirt where it pressed against his leaking cock, being careful not to touch himself without permission. A small, needy sound rolled from Will's throat as he felt at the man’s abdomen through the clothing. He hadn’t had a chance to touch the Doctor’s body before, other than the places he was directed to. Nerves made his touch hesitant. He was surprised to hear a quiet moan come from the man - his hand slowed its motion. “Such a diligent boy. I think you deserve to have a choice in how we proceed.” With those words, he pushed his body up from Will and kneeled between the boy’s spread legs.

“A choice?” Will was panting. The sensation now was a deep, thorough pulse against that one spot. It melted everything within him in to one simmering disarray. 

“I can allow you relief now  _ or  _ you can wait until I’ve finished inside of you,” Will dropped his head back to the pillow with a wail. He was going to cum inside of him? The notion alone of the man pushed hard against him, heat seeping into his body from the other, almost finished him. If he hadn’t had such firm practise with the Doctor he would have released all over his own sweaty stomach instantly.  He felt warmth continue to drip onto his own skin where he leaked with every press of the man’s fingers. “Either way will be difficult: to hold out until the end will be uncomfortable, but to be  _ taken  _ after you orgasm will be very intense.”

Will didn’t even need to consider the question. He needed relief. If he had to hold on any longer he would end up sobbing into his pillow. “I need to come, please Sir. Make me come.”

Doctor Lecter chuckled at the eager plea. “If that is your decision.” He didn’t wait for further confirmation, his eyes travelled down to where his fingers picked up a merciless pace. “Look at you Will, stretched so easily for me. I wonder how long you have thought about this.” Will could only stare at the man as he made his assessment with that cruel and curious expression on his face. In his voice there was a roughness that the boy was familiar with now, when lust began to overcome the man. 

Will's body jerked and his own hands were filled with the cool cotton of his sheets as he gripped onto anything for stability. “Please, Sir. Touch me.” His voice was weak with need that burned in him. His body ached to be touched in the familiar places that granted him that bliss.

“You will come like this or not at all.” The demand was impatient. Will could only look at him with a pained expression on his sweaty face as his whole body began to shake. With the permission granted and the harsh words, the boy had no choice. His orgasm hit him like a brick wall. The sensation was more extreme than anything he had experienced before. His vision whited out and his body convulsed, warmth exploded within his gut and spread through him, even his nipples ached with sensitivity where they had been completely ignored. The very last thing he registered before euphoria muted his senses was the heat that gushed over his chest and dripped onto his tummy. 

Will felt movement first, when the waves began to ebb away. Dr Lecter was moving around, over him at first and then between his thighs. He felt and heard the gale of air leave him as his body softened. The hand that had ripped the orgasm from him was gone and he wasn't sure whether it was relief or longing that filled him. His muscle seemed to flex where he'd been so roughly touched, like something was missing. He groaned as his hips were lifted and he was dragged over the rough towel until his ass was deposited onto the man's lap. Glancing down, Will’s stomach lurched as he focused on the Doctor. He had unfastened his own trousers enough to release his cock and was spreading more lube onto the hardened length. He really wasn't going to give Will any time to recover. The realisation had him writhing in the man's lap nervously. It seemed absurd but his cock was already stiffening. Abruptly a hand gripped his waist.

“Stay  _ still _ .” Dr Lecter said, distant and clinical. The command made Will break out in goosebumps. The contrast between his cold demeanour and hot hands would never fail to curdle something inside of him. The wrongness felt so good. “Use the towel to clean your stomach. That's it, good boy.” Will didn't question the commands, he moved as though in a dream. Time seemed to slow and every breath that dragged through his lungs felt monument, the sensation of the towel dragging across his sticky body was magnified. His body throbbed with anticipation. 

It was a grunt he made when he felt the blunt head of the man's cock push down on his perineum and glide easily between his cheeks. He thought he heard the Doctor snicker but his blood was pounding forcefully in his ears, it could have been his imagination. The rigid flesh pushed over the sensitive skin that had already been abused. Will's lungs froze as the fingers grasping his hip dug into him and the man pushed exorbitantly slowly past the resisting ring of muscle and into his body. 

“Breathe, Will.” the man said in the natural way he commanded. He didn't still. The unstoppable force was pushing into the boy, arranging his biology to find pleasure within the tender body that was at his disposal. Will obeyed and his body began to relax in increments to the feeling of being possessed so intimately. But it  _ was _ overwhelming and his head spun. His legs felt ungainly and useless, draped down from the man's lap. He felt helpless and malleable under Doctor Lecter’s hands.

“ _ Sir _ !” Will gasped, shocked at the feeling of intrusion and the ache and burn it left in its wake. 

The Doctor did huff a dismissive laugh then. “I said it would be more intense. This is what  _ you _ asked for, Will. You have been asking for it a long time.” His second hand landed on Will's waist and the boy was dragged further down the length of the man's cock. Will's fingers became numb with the strength of his fruitless grip on the bed clothes and tears stung the corner of his eyes by the time he was tugged flush to the Doctor’s body. All he could do was breathe and that was haggard. But the man stopped long enough to snare Will’s attention. His unseeing gaze had become fixed to the dog eared Pink Floyd poster that covered a hole Will had punched in the drywall long ago; another secret from his dad. He tore them away, seeking out those dark pools.

“Move.” he said as they locked eyes.

Will blinked, a tear broke from his lashes and streaked down his temple, merging with his sweaty hair line. “I don't… I don't understand.” Will stuttered.

The man's face said he expected more. “I want you to move your body up and down my cock.” 

Will swallowed the frustration building in his throat and nodded tremulously. He tried to find purchase on the heels of his feet but his muscles felt like jelly. Awkwardly, the boy began making small jagged movements, punctuated by pained whimpers. But the man hummed in approval at his floundering attempts and Will felt pride bloom in his chest. He began to find an offbeat rhythm, venturing further and further down the man's cock each time. Will was just beginning to feel the sparks of pleasant sensation from the motion when Dr Lecter decided to speak.

“Once I’ve finished inside you, I suppose you are free to be as intimate as you please elsewhere.” Hannibal’s tone was emotionless and his eyes burned into Will's skull. 

The boy stopped moving. The warmth he had felt in his chest quickly turning cold and brittle. Didn't he want him after this? Would this be it? He couldn’t bear the thought of the man shunning him again. His mouth opened and a strangled noise escaped as Will tried to grapple with what the man wanted from him. 

“But I don't want to be with anyone else, Sir.” Emotion was draining from him, he felt empty and numb despite the man being so deep inside his body. 

“You have a boyfriend, Will.” The man smirked, his eyes scanning Will's face for details like he was reading a map. Tears threatened the boy for a whole different reason now. 

“No.  _ No.  _ We don't even speak anymore. For weeks…  _ please _ . I don't want anyone but you.” Something inside Will knew the Doctor was aware of that already. Knew it but wanted to hear Will say it. He found his fingers were gripping to the man's knees through the material of his trousers. “ _ Please _ .” the word was a whispered supplication and his chin quivered as imagined the loss he would feel if the man left him.

“Is that so?” Doctor Lecter asked, towering over the boy; holding all the power and looking very much as if he was about to spring a trap. 

“Yes, Sir.”

The man took his time considering, lips curving into that devastating smile. He scoured every inch of Will anew, his fingernails dragged over the soft skin of his abdomen. Will's body began to tremble, unsteady as it was. Just like his emotions. 

“Do you want to be  _ mine _ , Will?” the man asked, his head cocked to one side. 

Relief flooded Will at the question. “Yes, Sir. I want to be yours,  _ just _ yours.” 

The man laughed softly. “Just mine? No one else's?” 

Will nodded eagerly and the fingers curled around his hips possessively. “Just you.” He allowed his emotions to soften, along with his body. Relaxing into the man's lap and easing the way his body gripped the flesh buried deep within him. 

“Good.” The man purred his satisfaction, “You know I have high expectations, Will. I am also a possessive man; I will want to leave my mark on you in as many ways as possible. If you are mine, I won't allow you to forget it - starting tonight. Are you sure this is what you want?” 

He nodded again and the man tutted. “Say it, Will.” 

Will swallowed. He didn’t need to consider the warning. A part of him was already aware of the Doctor’s brutal nature and he found himself craving it. The man had been correct in saying Will would let him do anything. Something trusted that force, knowing it would tear and consume but that it would keep Will in one piece and sheltered from the emotional pain that he feared. 

“I want to be yours.”

Dr Lecter wore a look that might have been triumphant. “Good.” he said hauling the boy back into his lap. His own hips rocked forward to meet the body that had surrendered so easily to him.

Will’s fingers tightened their hold of the man’s knees, nails digging into fabric. His mouth hung open as the shock of being thrusted into muted his reactions. All he could do was stare up into those dark eyes as blow after blow, the man’s body slammed against his own. The only noise in the house was the pounding of blood in the boy’s ears and the depraved sound of flesh meeting flesh.  

A palm landed on the boy’s mouth just as a scream ripped from his lungs. Long and drawn out, the noise was muffled by the hand and by the time it tapered out, Will’s lungs completely depleted, the only effect it had was making the skin pressed against his lips damp. The man had moved over him, Will’s spine now curved and his hips tilted up. The position allowed the Doctor to be even deeper. He hadn’t thought he could take any more but the body pressed to him proved him wrong. His legs ached as they shook on either side of the body that moved over and thrust into him ruthlessly. 

“Wrap your legs around me.” Doctor Lecter’s voice was hardly laboured at all, compared to Will, who felt as though his seams were only held together by one last fraying thread, he needed to hold on. His legs wrapped around the man’s waist, locking his feet together. His hands seized the material at the Doctor’s broad shoulders. He whimpered as his grip slipped and shifted over the man’s clothing, he desperately wanted skin under his hands and over his body.

Gradually, Will’s body adjusted to the man he now belonged to. Hard and sharp became an aching fullness that began to force rapture into his blood. His hips began to move with the man, shifting to where the thrusts felt best. With a sigh his eyes rolled back, a groan vibrated from his chest and he found himself mouthing at the fingers that still pressed against his cheek. 

“I knew you’d like it,” the Doctor murmured as his body slowed. He eased his hand from over the boy’s mouth and ran the tip of his index finger over wet lips, eyes intent on Will’s mouth as it opened. The man’s own lips parted on a soft moan as his fingers were licked and sucked around the light groans and whimpers that were pushed from the body beneath him. Teeth would sink into his flesh, not to hurt the man, but in reaction to a movement that was pushing against the boundary of pain for the boy. “So sweet and eager. So  _ wanton _ . You are all mine.” 

Will nodded, unable to speak. The fingers pulled from his mouth, leaving a trail of his own saliva down his chin and neck. Fingers curled around his throat, their grip snug. He tilted his chin up to give the man more access to that vulnerable part of him. The Doctor must have approved of his behaviour because his mouth came crashing down on Will’s. His fingers ached to twine through the man’s hair but he had never done that before, he had never been told he could do it. Instead, sweaty slender fingers tightened on the man’s collar, holding him near and enjoying the way the way the Doctor fed from his mouth. Every breath and moan was captured by greedy lips as the demanding body continued to take him. He felt wanted, he felt needed. 

“I want you on your knees,” The man said, his voice gruff and low when he pulled back from the kiss. Will jolted as the man sat back, pulling from his body in a haste that was as shocking as the force of first being penetrated. He stared at the Doctor. His body felt wrung of all strength, he didn’t think he could move. “Turn over, Will.” The tone was harder now and Will somehow found the fortitude to do as he was told. Slowly, he rolled onto his tummy. The movements his body made to comply sent jolts of pain through him. Will winced but persisted, dragging one knee up the bed and then the other until his back curved up towards the ceiling. He hoped he would be allowed to keep his face rested on the pillow, his thighs were already shaking with effort. 

“Good,” warm palms traced up the boys thighs and over the curve of his ass. Will sighed into the cushiony down at the mild touch, knowing it would change at any moment. Lips joined the hands that explored him. Sweet kisses and strokes evolved into pinches and bites, the lightest brush of fingers and the harshest sting of teeth both coaxed deprived sounds from the boy. He knew he would be marked, dark bruises sucked into his skin and bitemarks branding him would cover his thighs and backside by the morning. He would count each one and marvel at them in the mirror, knowing the man had been there and seeing the evidence of the hunger that had consumed him. 

Will’s reverie was interrupted when the Doctor drew up, satisfied with the markings. He felt the man kneel behind him and groaned, arching a little more into what was inevitable. The man was far from finished with him.

“You are so eager for me to be back inside you, you are still relaxed for me. What a good boy.”

Will whimpered at the praise. His cock hung heavier between his thighs with both the embarrassment of being examined so closely and the pride he felt at appeasing the man. He had forgotten about his own pleasure, despite the way it seared through him, already subconsciously desperate for that euphoric solace again. The calm after the storm. Clawing back his exhaustion, he managed to stammer a reply. “Yes, Sir. Please, fill me again.”

Dr Lecter’s laugh was smug. “You ask so nicely.” Will drew in half a breath before hastily releasing it in a wail as he was breached again with unwavering determination, reminding him just how raw he already was. He didn’t dwell on that thought long as his waist was gripped in that vice. Held exactly where he was required, the Doctor tore into his body. Instinctually, Will squirmed away from the blows but those hands had him fast. Pushing down on the curve of his spine, the man deepend the angle of his back. Will was trapped, his body contorted and pushed against by the dominant body - there was no way to move. With a choked sob, he yielded to being held and fucked in whichever way the man saw fit. 

The body slammed against Will so hard that his hands soon pushed against the headboard for some resilience. Damp palms slid helplessly over the wood and the boy found his mouth filled with his pillow, wet and soggy from his spit. His teeth ground against the fabric, muting the noises pulled from his lungs. Yet, despite the pain and force, the debauched sounds that was the Doctor fucking into him and the grunts and moans that were voiced from somewhere above Will’s head did nothing but accelerate his arousal. Even the sound of his bed hitting the wall spiked his lust. His own hard cock slapped against his abdomen, spattering his own come across his tight stomach. 

The rhythmic cacophony seemed to lull Will. His jaw became lax and his cheek pressed against the pool of spit he had made. Low groans were exhaled from the boy as his body softened. There was so much stimulation raking through his senses, his mind began to dull. Noise buzzed in his ears before it became a din and his breaths felt as monumental as waves, finally reaching the shore and wetting the parched sand. Everything was a white, numb, warm blur. 

Will didn’t notice when the pace slowed, but it suddenly wasn’t so fast. The rough edge was gone, the fingers weren't biting into his skin but running up his back spreading heat through him. A firm hand slid around Will’s waist and the body behind him guided the boy onto his side. Clothing pressed against his slick, naked skin as the man wrapped himself around the boy. Will wasn’t sure if his eyes were open or closed, he wasn’t registering his sight in any case. 

Breathe danced across his bare neck before lips pressed to his skin. The man’s body rolled against him and his hand slipped between Will’s thighs, lifting the slack limb and draping it back and over the Doctor’s legs as he continued to move into the boy. But the thrusts were deliberate and thorough, sending ecstasy bursting through Will’s body. The pleasure was almost as unbearable as the pain had been. Will mewled as the mouth sucked at his shoulder, it was the only noise he could make now. His throat was raw. Teeth snared his skin, tongue laved the marks and lips kissed it all better. All the while words were whispered to him that he could not decode. The tone of them alone made his skin prickle. 

“Will,” The word was repeated into his ear, firmer now. Will nodded only once and whispered a noise that could have been an answer. “I want you to come.” Will tried to shake his head. He was already such a mess, the thought of orgasming and going further into the madness was terrifying. “ _ Will _ ,” the boy whimpered at the reprimand in the Doctor’s voice, “you will come now, whilst I am inside you.” Something changed in the angle if the thrusts and Will sobbed. His fingers reached behind him to clutch on to the man, grabbing a fistful of the shirt, untucked and damp from Will’s overheated body. It was too much, that spot deep inside him was being hit mercilessly and the man had  _ told  _ him he was to orgasm. He had no choice. His thigh was lift and his body was guided down the man’s cock, the movement stronger now. 

“You take me so beautifully.” The words were rasped and Will imagined the man was watching himself slide in and out of the boy’s body. It was all that Will could take. His cock strained and one more yell lurched from him as his body crumbled and succumbed to the Doctor’s will. He convulsed violently as he came, the clear fluid shooting forcefully from his body and onto the towel that was still crumpled beneath him. The thrusts kept hitting him, harder and faster, forcing more come from the boy with each impact. 

His body slumped back against the Doctor. He felt boneless and strung out but there was a serene ecstasy that brought that welcomed dullness to his sense. Will felt the man draw close once more before the body staggered to a stop inside of him. He felt it then, the warmth that flooded into him. Contentment spread through him, coaxing a soft murmur of nonsense from his lips. Arms wrapped around him tight, bringing him into the fold of the man’s body. The man nuzzled into his neck, kissing up to the boy’s ear. He could fall asleep like this, protected and safe, but he felt too alive. Beside, the Doctor would probably be gone by the time he woke up and Will wanted to cling to every moment he had.

“I knew you hadn’t spoken to Matthew in weeks.” Doctor Lecter said, his voice low next to Wills ear.

“I know.” Will’s voice was hoarse, barely a whisper. 

“Then you know why I said what I did?” The man continued to taste his neck, making it hard for him to think.

“I’m not sure. You like me to tell you stuff, rather than be told.” His sentence was barely coherent but it was the best he had then and there.

The Doctor hummed, pleased. “I wanted you to bring yourself to me. To tell me you wanted to be mine. You could have done that weeks ago. I’ve been waiting, Will.” 

Will bit his lip. “Sorry, Sir. I didn’t know if you… what you wanted.” He found the man’s hand around his waist and slid his fingers through those long, deft fingers that so easily undid him. His gesture was welcomed and Will couldn’t help the sleepy smile that settled on his face. 

“I want you, I thought that was clear. I shall have to make sure you  _ know  _ it.” Will shivered at the words. It was a tantalising and irresistable threat. A giggle bubbled up from his chest quickly stifled by another kiss on his shoulder. “Incorrigible boy.” The man murmured into his flesh. The arms loosened their grip on him. “I need to look after you now, OK?”

Will hummed his reply, feeling a strange loss when the man slipped from his body. He was rolled onto his back and Will allowed his eyes to close as he relaxed into the mattress. The man moved around him, adjusting his clothing and moving to sit on the edge of the bed. He heard a cloth dip into the bowl of water he was asked to ready. 

“The water is tepid, would you prefer it warmer?” The Doctor’s voice was calming. Will had boiled water just before the man arrived, knowing exactly when he would come. He was always on time.

“No, it’s fine.” he yawned. There was something added to the water, he could smell it. Perhaps it was tea tree oil. 

Cracking his eyes open, he watched as the man wrung the cloth out with his shirt sleeves rolled up. Turning to him, the Doctor cocked an eyebrow before moving to lay the cool cloth to his skin. He couldn't help but wince as he was gently cleansed, the firm hand moving over every mark he had made with pride in his work and finally wiping over the boy’s stomach and intimate areas. Once he was satisfied with his work, the man nodded to himself before wiping dry Will’s skin with the clean side of the towel before pulling it from the bed and setting it to one side. A fresh one was procured and neatly tucked under him.

“You should shower but I think you probably need to rest more.”

Will covered a second yawn with his hand as he nodded. He would probably fall asleep under the warm water, that was if he even managed to haul his ass there. Doctor Lecter didn’t look content with that though. 

“Make sure you have one when you wake up. You might want to lock the door and take your fresh clothes with you. If your dad sees these marks I am sure you won’t get off lightly.” The man seemed amused by the notion, he was certain of his ability to stay out of any trouble that might arise. 

Will grinned. “I will. I promise.”

“Good. And I have put some cream and painkillers there,” the Doctor gestured to his bedside table, Will wondered if he had seen the old, crusty Abercrombie and Fitch magazines shoved at the back of the drawer, “You will probably need it.” He allowed himself a smug smile. “I wouldn’t want you to be in too much pain. Just enough to remind you who you belong to.” The words made Will shiver as the man brought the covers over his naked body. 

“Thank you,” he watched the Doctor, captivated by the caring gestures. Something nagged at him to see if he could push his luck whilst the man was this attentive. “ _ Uncle _ .” He teased. He hadn’t called the man by that address since before he’d hit his teen years, when his attraction had begun to develop and he had found the title wholly uncomfortable. The Doctor froze, his dark eyes hit hard when they met Will’s, his hands stopped at his chest, where he had been tucking in the boy.

“Now, Will, you have been so good. Don’t ruin it now. I may not have time to discipline you now, but I will have all the time in the world next week.” The man pressed his body to the boy’s, face hovering just over Will’s perplexed features.

“What’s happening next week?” His dad was going away, but that was nothing new. He often did for work, Doctor Lecter would usually check up on him but so would the neighbours. They would have to be circumspect.

“You will be staying with me.” Doctor Lecter said, stroking hair from the boy’s forehead. “I said it would be a good opportunity for you to  _ study _ .”

Butterflies scattered and danced in Will’s stomach. He would get to fall asleep and wake up next to the Doctor. He couldn’t stop the dopey grin from aching his cheeks. “I will definately be good then. I will study  _ hard.” _ Will couldn’t help snickering. 

The man huffed a disbelieving laugh. “You can try to be good. Start by getting some rest.” he paused to press his lips to Will’s; a soft gentle kiss. The boy’s eyes closed as their mouths met and merged. He didn’t think he had the strength to open them when the man pulled back. Rolling to the side, the man wrapped himself around Will. “I will stay until you are asleep.”

Will nuzzled into the man’s shirt, wishing again that it was skin that he could feel next to his. Perhaps he would be allowed that next week. The slow and steady beat of the man’s heart lulled him to sleep quickly, thoughts of restraints and gags and long, hard punishments drifting through his mind until his breath became heavy. So deep in his sleep, he didn't feel the gentle touches and kisses that adorned his face long into the night.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a few ideas where this could go, including detailed orgasm denial and control and a plot arc I lovingly call "Rope bunny weekend"... let me know what you think. If you guys want more I'm happy to oblige. 
> 
> As usual, comment, criticism and suggestions welcomed.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, criticism, comments and suggestions all welcomed!


End file.
